


Connection

by astrokyle



Series: Connection [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kyle knows that kenny dies alot, M/M, Stan is angry, Violence, ghost au, ill add more as they come - Freeform, kyle is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokyle/pseuds/astrokyle
Summary: The continuation of connection: Kyle has died and only kenny can see him.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This part was already posted chapter, but I'm separating it from the original piece  
> PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART IN THE SERIES TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. 
> 
> I will update with a new, never posted before chapter, soon.  
> Sorry for taking so long <3

the next day kenny woke up early, with a chill and pair of ghostly green eyes floating only a few inches above his own. "kyle, what are you doing."

"waiting for you to get up." kyle smiles with a push to kennys shoulder. the momentum draws him up and out of kennys face till he's left to float above him. He crosses his arms, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. "obviously."

with a sigh, kenny ignores him in favor of looking over at the poorly nailed into the wall clock, parallel of his bed. 6:23.

he groans, "its to early."

kyles smiles falters, "its almost 6:30."

Kenny makes a noise that could rival that of a dying cow and rolls over to shove his face into his pillow, "and?" his voice comes out muffled.

kyle knows he wouldnt have understood the complaint if he didnt already have years of practice dealing with smothered conversations. kenny and his orange parka. kyle shakes his head, ridding the fond memories away, "and-- the bus comes at 7."

kenny cringed. the bus meant socializing, which he was usually all for, but today, he didnt want to have to face stan and cartman- or anyone for that matter. he didnt want to go to school. he didnt want to face reality. any other time he wouldnt really mind, going to school that is. it allowed him to get out of the house, to have something to do. although, now—going to school was the last thing on his to do list. "I don' wanna."

kyles frown softened, he didnt say anything after that. He didnt mention the light crack in kennys voice. He merely watched as kenny struggled to go back to sleep. Watching him toss and turn, till eventually he laid flat, unmoving. Then, he screamed, nearly knocking the life right back into kyle, and sat up onto his knees. the blanket draped across his bare shoulders, hair flopping in every direction.

"fuck you kyle." he whispered swinging his knees out from under him, the warmth surrounding him disappeared as the blanket fell to his waist. he placed his feet on the carpeted floor.

kyle admired from afar as kenny sat silently trying to wake himself up. He always knew his friend was considered one of the nicer looking people at the school, but seeing kenny sitting there in only his boxers and hair sticking everywhere, as he trys to keep himself from nodding off again was- oddly endearing. It was adorable, to say the least. He already knew this, but in this moment, it just hit him harder than it ever had before. No matter how much kenny misses school or gets in trouble, hes still only a kid just— trying to make it by.

and now that he knows kenny has this curse- this curse hes had to deal with his whole life. this curse thats caused him so much pain. pain that kyle has experienced first hand- pain that kyle could barely stand for those few brief minutes, "come on ken," kyle says softly grabbing kennys wrist and tugging lightly, "time to get up."

 

x x x

after seven excruciatingly boring hours later, school finally ended. kenny made he way out the front doors feeling more exhausted than usual. kyle floated leisurely next to him, like he had sometimes done when he was alive.

although on his feet and very much not transparent.

looking up from his untied shoes kenny noticed a crowd forming to the left, at the other end of the street. normally, kenny wouldn't care, weird things happen all the time here.

although, this crowd was slowly making its way toward him.

craig and an tremendously angry stan stood at the front, with a pack of seven, or maybe eight, teenagers he recognized as his friends marching behind them.

as they started to get closer kenny could see, as well as hear, craig snap his fingers and clyde hand him a fucking metal bat.

kenny paused his journey and watched as kyle continued moving until he noticed kenny was no longer beside him.

kyle pivoted, "kenny?"

he didn't answer, merely focused his eyes on kyle and then at the group of angsty teens getting uncomfortably close. 

kyle followed his gaze and struggled to keep the look panic off his face, "kenny."

their eyes met, "kenny, run."

that was all kenny needed, he ripped his hands out of his pockets and sprung into a full sprint. His hood fell to his shoulders as his feet tried to keep up with his brain.

a stampede of steps rumbled behind him, getting louder by the second; although he could barely hear them over the thump of his own heart.

a broken, angry sob ran through the street, "Kenny!"

he pushed himself harder, tripping over his feet and untied shoelaces more times than he'd like to admit, never actually falling to the ground.

"Kyle was my best friend!" a voice shattered from behind him, "he was your friend too! and you- you fucking—" a beat of silence passes, "You'd didnt even apologize, what kind of sick jo- You're disgusting!" tears built quickly in kennys field of vision, "god! i fucking hate you!"

kyle watched, speeding along side kenny, as craig and stan slowly got closer, inch by inch. the rest of the group many feet behind. stan screaming his head off, voice cracking, snot swiped all over his cheeks.

 _i hate you, kenny._  kenny stopped in his place, tears cascading down his face. stan fell to the ground, knees scraping on the pavement. a shudder broke through, stan dropped his arms and head down. craig stopped and watched, a pained expression taking over his face.

 _god, i hate you, why. why. why! why are you like this._  stans knuckles turned white as he stood back up, wiping his tears off with the sleeve of his jacket. suddenly, he glared at kenny.

 _acting indifferent._  he stalked over to craig and ripped the metal bat out of his hands, who gave with little resistance.  _there was- was always something a little— off about you._  the cry was breathy.

stan chuckled, it turning sob half way through.  _obsessed with death. always went missing randomly._

_always seem to care for people a little to much._

_why._

he bat dragged along he ground, following after stans shoes.  _attracted to much of kyles attention._

reaching only three feet away stan muttered,  _i bet you killed him. hah, fucking druggie, i'm gonna catch you,_

_and i'm gonna fucking kill you._

kenny wanted to stand there, too let it happen. he wanted to let stan let all his anger out. beat him till he had nothing left. it wouldn't matter. sure, it'd hurt a hell of a lot, but, he'd come back tomorrow. he'd be fine. he always is.

he really wanted to. but when stan got within swinging distance a cold hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled. "kenny, please, " a familiar voice cracked. god did he want to follow that voice.

"i know what you're thinking. you can't." the hand pulled again, his feet blindly following. he couldn't see anything but tears, "i won't let you."

he must not have been tugged very fast, the next thing he knows there's a rough hand squeezing a bruise into his arm and a fist on his cheek. "ken!" the shrill rang in kennys ears.

kenny looked up from the ground, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and a pulsing pain on his cheek. craig stood, angry sneer and blue chullo hat. his left fingers danced over his bruising right knuckles.

he moved forward again, his back straight and head tilted to the side, "you ready, 'ken'?"

he heard kyle hiccup somewhere behind him,but kenny just couldn't take it, he blocked it out. craig always thought the nickname kyle gave him, although scarcely used, was dumb, childish. he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks again, and waited for the punch.

but it never came.

instead, when he peeled his eyes open, he was a shaking tweek latching onto craig's arm, "craig, don't— dont this."

all the kids stopped to stare, to watch the pair of hopelessly in love fools bicker. craig gritted his teeth, "tweek, step back, let go."

tweek shook his head, tightening his arms around craig, "no."

stan watched the as kennys eyes darted between the two, he practically growled, although it wasn't very threatening, and reached for the bat jammed between craig and tweek.

"no!"

kenny jawed nearly fell off its hinges when tweek grabbed the bat before stan could even touch it. the twitching boy now in front of him, guarding him, bat splayed in his hand, aimed at the group of boys, "there has to be some sort of explanation! you all k-know kenny isn't like that! he would hurt kyle, o-or any of you for that matter!"

craig caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his nose scrunched up, "tweek, you're actually defending him?" kenny could feel the betrayal rolling off craig in waves.

"yeah! you got a fucking problem with that mister i-jump-on-any-chance-to-beat-up-people!?"

craig snarled, his blue and grey braces glinting, "tweek."

the two stared for a while, everyone else's eyes dancing back and forth between them.

stan huffs, "craig, if your gonna be that much of a goddamn pussy i'll fucking do it myself." he puts his hand on craig's shoulder and pushes him out of the way, making quick work towards the twitching boy in front of him.

"stan, if you lay a fucking hand on him," stan abruptly turns in his march to kenny, "i'll kill you." stan gripped the bat, his knuckles turning white, and glowered at craig. analyzing him, watching as craig sucked up the blood running from his lower lip and spit it onto the ground.

there was a long silence before stan exhaled loudly, storming off with a rough brush to craig shoulder.

unlike stan, craig's exhale was shakey and when he stormed off, it was with one last glance too the twitching boy in front of kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated.  
> This was written back in 2017 though.


End file.
